


Lillies adventures in Mytica

by Nekton



Series: Lillie Goddess of the Multiverse adventures [1]
Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: Enzo's ancestor, Gen, Other gods from other universes, So many references to of fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: As goddess of the multiverse I have met lots of people and had lots of descendants. Post-Eternal reign.





	1. Sup Bitches!!! Oh, hi Enzo

Lillie's pov

Landing face first in the snow was not what I intended. Where am I? Oh right Limeros! Fuck yeah. My name is Lillie Salas. I was once a human girl but shit happened, my world was erased from existence, got stuck in a white void for 1,000yrs, and stayed looking eighteen forever. 

No do not ask my age....I've lost count around 37.4 zillion years. I realized my powers and became goddes of the multiverse and creativity. I have a magical paintbrush like ink sans! I've met the guy....he's younger than me...anyway I'm gonna get dressed in winter clothes. 

Of course, my clothes are more modern day! I'm not gonna dress like medivil Europe! The first thing I must address is I'm blacktino...African American and Latino. What were you expecting me to be? Okay, let's not go there. No, I don't have a religious group that worships me. 

Humans are ridiculously demanding. How in the hell to the other gods handle this without losing their shit? There's a black castle...that's where Enzo probably is! He's my descendant. My daughter wanted to stay in Mytica a thousand years before. I haven't seen him since he was fifteen. 

Wait. From what I read in the last book of the series Enzo went back to Auranos...he's probably there! Shiiiit! Now I'm up in the air flying towards that place. I wonder if my current children are missing me? "Ashitwhatvtthgyjvhjbjhbjh!" A fucking bird just hit me in the face! 

 

I land in the country of Auranos. I dress myself in a beautiful pink kimono like I'm in ancient Japan or some shit because fuck blending in!


	2. Weel bugger mah lee

(I used a Scottish translator so sorry if any of this isn't even Scottish slang)

I was just walking around normally when someone grabbed me and dragged my scared ass into any alleyway.

"Grandma whit th' hell urr ye daein' 'ere?"

"Well to visit my dear loving grandson which would've been cut short if I didn't hesitate to kill you!"

Enzo looked at me with his brown eyes. "Sorry bit ye mak' yersel' standout tae muckle," he mumbled.

I sigh. "Like what I'd get killed? You know I could just kill my assaulter."

"Ah mean whit ye'r sportin' isnae pure a kinch tis juist that..."

"I ain't white like a snowflake."

"Ye didnae hae tae say it lik' that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hell, they might just think I'm Kraeshian or something."

Enzo sighed and motioned me to follow him. We went into a bar where a bunch of men began looking at me hungrily. They got thing for dark skinned girls I just know it. "Enzo!" Some drunk guy came up to him. "Who's this fine young lady you brought in."

Before Enzo could say something I said," I'm a relative of his."

The man backed off.

"Is she really? You sure not cheating of your wife?," another man said.

"No and I advise you mind your own business," Enzo said calmly.

The man stood up but before could even lay a finger on my grand-baby I punch his gut. He fell on his knees and curled on the floor. "Try something, bitch," I growled. "I dare you."

He looked at me angrily. "You will pay."

"How? You know I'll fight back."

With that he walked off. Enzo looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am of course. Being alone for a thousand years can do that. "Let's juist gang sit doon somewhere," he said pleadingly.

We both sat down at a table. A waitress came up to us. "Anything you want?," she asked. Enzo ordered. When she walked off I could swear she was giving me a look.

"Enzo," I said. "Are you mad at me?"

"Fur whit?"

"I haven't contacted you ever since you were fifteen and I just came out the blue like it was nothing."

Enzo straightened up looked at my with kind eyes. "Ye'r th' goddess o' th' multiverse, grandma. Ah understaun ye hud a jab tae maintain 'n' ah'ament crabbit."

"You're not angry with me."

He shook his head. "Nae yin bit. At least ye didnae lea wi'oot saying anythin'."

I look down as the food was brought to us. It was cooked meat with steamed vegetables and bread. "I promised your dad not to give his whereabouts."

Enzo bit his bottom lip a bit. "Ah dinnae care aboot that hurdie anymair. Ah dinnae even mind whit he keeked lik' sae how come fash worrying?"

"Enzo."

He ignored me and just began eating.


	3. Watch

"Enzo, How's he daein'?"

The voice on the other line of my dimensional cellphone asked. I looked at Enzo eating his food at the table. "He's doing fine." I paused. "You know I'm kinda pissed at you."

"Ah expected ye tae say that. O' coorse, ah left whin he wis seven year auld."

"You act like you don't even care."

"Ah asked howfur he wis daein'. That means ah care enough."

He call ended. Asshole. He told me to take him back to his original world. It was for a reason that even I don't know. One which he should've completed by now. What was he doing?

My thoughts were interrupted when Enzo touched my shoulder. "Is something wrong, Enzo? You look worried."

"Nothin' grandma. A'm juist letting ye ken we're aff tae mah hoose noo."

We walk in silence. I can see it in his eyes. Just mentioning Augusts hurts him so much. By the time we get to his house a woman is there and greeted him. "Enzo where have you been," he asked.

She then saw me. Her face changed. "So you're with another woman."

"Look I'm his relative-"

"This is ma grandmother, Lillie."

Her face changed into great confusion. "Grandmother? Do you think I'm in a joking mood?"

"She's an immortal," Enzo said.

She looked my and suddenly apologized. "I'm so sorry! I thought-"

"Nah, you're fine. I get mistaken for things like this all the time."

"Well, my name is Shelby and I'm his wife."

I sat at the table and was served some tea. "Has Enzo told you that he's...you know.."

"A half-fairy? Yes and showed me his magic."

"I see." Enzo came back from the storage room and handed me a watch. It was his father's.

"Ah dinnae need this anymair sae ye kin hae it," he told me.

"Isn't that your father's watch?," Shelby asked. He green eyes looked concerned.

"Aye bit he didnae seem tae waant it 'n' ah dinnae need it."

I stood up. "Enzo keep it."

"How come shuid ah?"

"Fairies don't leave magical items to their kin unless it's really important."

Enzo ignored me and walked away. I whispered to Shelby," keep it safe. From the fae writing on it this seems to be extremely powerful." She nodded and took the watch.

"I will keep it safe. Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Argus grunted as he was swapped in the face again.

"Still willnae teel me whaur 'at damn brat is, huh?," the fairy king asked him. "Ye ken, ye waur huir uv a stoaner tae catch but efter we caught yoo're slimy crease eh'd lit ye aff easy." He grabbed the black curly hair off his half brother.

"Only fur th' location ay yer bairn."

The black haired man laughed. His angel like wings ruffled. "Wa dae ye e'en caur? Ye afraid mah bairn will still th' thrain frae ye, wee brither?"

A kick to the face cause Argus to grunt.

"Watch yer gob! If ye hadnae fornicated wi' a human ye woods be seen as naethin' mair than a citizen. Nae a fugitife.," General Casper said.

"Ye hae nae reit tae teel fa Ah can an' cannae loove. Ah woold've gladly given ye th' thrain alan but ye jist hud tae be a dooche, huh?!," Argus growled as his golden eyes glowed.

Alan would kill his son if he knew the location. They've managed to open portals to other dimensions and Mytica is one of them. That's how he met Selina, Enzo's mother.

 


End file.
